Impulsive Obsession
by halfblood hufflepuff
Summary: She left him because she wanted him to want her. On her wedding day he came to retrieve her. Did she achieve her desire? Lemony and contains extreme out of characters.
1. Chapter 1: Prime Prize

Disclaimer, Do not own Harry Potter and anything in here that resembles any content outside of this fanfic is coincidental. Harry Potter is limited to three publishing companies afterall.

My bad if this fanfic seems familiar to anyone elses - there's a lot of drameione out there.

A.N... enjoy, to be continued I believe. Excuse grammar errors, spellcheck isn't reliable.

Weddings weren't meant to be like this.

The scenery was inexplicably lovely; gold and red - Griffondor colors - surrounding Hogwarts.

That's where and how he and his best man wanted to hold the wedding; those two decided that their house color and school is perfect for this day.

But for her, she can't say she felt the same.

Not when flashes of emerald and silver cloud her dreams.

Not when she experienced a life-changing event a week ago.

Peeking through the doorway that led into the great hall, she can hear the excited chatter in the air - waiting for the wedding march to start.

Oh perhaps, specifically, the bride to make her grand entrance.

Whichever the case, she slowly closed the door, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted platonic blond hair. Sharp intake of air; she wonders if her rapidly beating heart can be heard all around.

She has afterall, always thought and remembered him. Smelt his scent everytime she felt alone, heard his voice whisper softly and inaudibly into her ear...

She touched her belly absentmindily. She's been doing that for quite some time since a week ago.

Turning, slight disappointment shrouded her flawless face.

Luna, in her ravenclaw blue bridesmaid gown, spoke first:

'This isn't what you truly want.'

'The war is over.' She said quietly; disappointment has made her gloomy and less energenic.

'It's not about that, you're going to him for sheer comfort, safety, constancy. Even this is similar to first year, and some would know full well that the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account -'

The bride snorts, 'the Sorting Hat is there, sitting in the corner, fast asleep.'

'... he would've put you where you would be best, Ravenclaw. That is if you haven't spoken up about Griffondor. Fate is the same as the Sorting Hat; you have to tell her what you want by admitting to yourself what you don't want; and once you know what you want you get what you want.'

Luna sighed dreamily, and took a good look at Hermione.

She is stunning, wearing a pure white wedding dress; shoulderless and sewn with light flowy fabric (designed by Luna herself.) Her now soft and long curly brown hair is tied into a messy bun, yet leaving some stray curls to surround her face. Crowned upon her head is Aunt Muriel's tiara and a long wedding veil that has yet to cover the bride's head. With a few of Luna's charms, Hermione's eyelashes appear longer along with her eyes that look sultry and dramatic, her lips plump and ready to be kissed. What makes this youthful bride shine is the natural glow that her skin emits.

But despite this appearance, Hermione does not feel as sensual.

And Luna knows why...

Then Dr. Granger, flower girls and the rest of the crew came along, Luna looked questioningly at Hermione, to which she replied, 'go prepare everyone. We're ready.'

Luna slipped into the great hall, and through the door Hermione can hear everyone has quieted down after a while.

Her father fidgetted with his pocket watch; taking it out every five seconds. She briefly showed amusement, before her face went back to being blank. He turned towards her, with a shaky breath he asked:

'You do not feel dizzy? Would you like a glass of water?' Concern is etched all over his face.

She gave her father the skeptical look, and replied:

'Dad,' she frowns, 'I'm okay, it's only in the mornings.'

At that reassurance, Dr. Granger started to adjust and unjust his tie, a few seconds later he turned to his daughter:

'You don't have to do this. We, your mother and I, can help and support you.' Dr. Granger's worry intensified when he saw Hermione's eyes glaze over.

'No,' she said, as if she repeated it many times, 'I know this is the right decision.'

Her father looked away and she can see him fiddling with the buttons on his suit. At a different time and place she would have laughed, but for this occasion, she can't help feeling anxious.

Looking behind her, all she saw were the innocent faces of the children playing their role as flowergirls, ring bearers, etc in _the wedding._

_Children... _a slight smile played its way onto her face as she enters the Great Halls. As quick as it came, as quick as it goes.

She doesn't see him.

Disappointment and anxiety really became evident on her lovely face.

Switching into auto-drive, her non-stop mind spun into action. She looked at Luna, her only bridesmaid and maid of honor.

Ginny couldn't make it, she's the lucky one.

Hermione felt a pair of eyes burn through the side of her head. Glancing towards her left, her brown eyes clashed with a pair of blue.

Glaring and fuming at the front, sat Lavender Brown. Jealousy pouring from her like waves, making everyone around her stiff with chill. Hermione inwardly felt superior, _at least there's one benefit from this wedding._

On the other side of the front sat the groom's family. Red hair people occupied many of the seats.

She inwardly smiled, remembering Zabini's remark on his wife's family 'breeding like weasels.' During sixth and seventh year, he and his wife always wanted to best each other during the 'Slug Club' meetings; witty insults and clever comebacks were meant to hide their hidden attraction for one another.

And that is who Ginny is with - Blaise Zabini.

Years after the war ended some years ago, but many still oppose a marriage between a well known pureblood and a so called blood-traitor. After many anonymous attempts on Ginny's life, Zabini and his mom took Ginny with them to Italy; in order to hide and protect her. Ironic considering Mrs. Zabini's reputation - but Hermione remembers meeting her, and she has an impression that Mrs. Zabini adores Ginny's companionship.

'You'll always be my little girl.' Whispered Dr. Granger, before he slowly left his daughter to join his wife.

Hermione blinked twice, _I've arrived._

Taking her place beside him, like many times during their rehearsals, Hermione blocked out the long sermon by the preacher; she let her mind drain away to the past.

During Ginny and Blaise's on-and-off dating relationship around the time near the end of the war and a year or two afterwards, Hermione did her best to pry _Him_ off the couple's business.

Her plans always backfired and she would end up learning things about him that she has never seen before.

When she first saw Ginny and Blaise snogging senseless a few seconds before war broke out, she pushed an on-coming Draco into an empty classroom and locked the door.

Dueling until they were exausted, Draco accused her of attempting to separating Blaise and the 'red-haired witch.' Shocked, she shouted her accusation on him.

After a few exchanges of sniding remarks on the irony of the situation, opinions changed. She learnt he has a considerate and loyal heart to his friends, he discovered she wasn't stuck up and narrow like she appeared to be.

After the war, they haven't seen each other. They have no reason to communicate.

Until one day they happen to bump into one another, coffee lead to lunch and lunch lead to dinner; they saw more of each other, yet the rendez-vous stayed discreet. They didn't want other people to interfere with their friendship - they never admitted this fact towards each other.

As seasons flew by, winter, spring, summer, autumn, friendship evolved into more.

Everything flew out of control.

She told him she loves him when he took her virginity, it was the night they kissed for the first time. It was the night they conceived a baby, her baby.

A warm feeling flooded into her heart, and she found herself staring at anything except her husband-to-be.

Draco's kiss was nothing like Ron's. While Ron's was nice and soft, Draco made her insides burn, made her feel so right.

Ron's kiss was pleasant, Draco's addictive.

But a new emotion crashed into her heart; the feeling that ruined everything; triggered by one memory.

Her heart shooked violently. And she quietly took a sharp breath, willing it to calm down.

Draco never told her he loves her.

She left him days after their first love making and her unintentional confession.

He didn't come after her.

He never called for her.

_'He hasn't made any effort to show any drop of love for me.'_

She hadn't known she was pregnant. Weeks went by and she assumed her morning sickness was due to stress and grief. Until a week ago when Luna, the mediwitch, confirmed the pregnancy.

And she opened her eyes, to why she is joining in holy patrimony with Ronald Weasley.

In her time of need and comfort, like a steady boat he sailed to her and rescued her.

He always was a rescue boat. Its a habit of his to aid a damsel in distress. Or someone like her, who has been lost at sea.

And after a some time of stable recovery, he proposed with reason that since they won't be getting any younger, they should marry. He reasoned that they are agreeable, and being wedded would be nice and comforting; not one of them would be alone and they would have a wonderful companionship. He even added that her child will have a father.

She, being in the spur of the moment, said yes.

Hermione scowled at herself, Draco always said its a bad habit to jump before consideration. She always went along with the spur of the moment, and sometimes she would regret her decision.

But countering that, she never regretted giving her innocence to Draco. She knows giving her heart to him was the most liberating feeling she has ever felt in her existence.

She does not regret carrying his unborn child.

And she knows she'll never get over the memory of him.

That's why she is unable to look at Ron in the eyes; she yearns for someone else to be there by her side.

'... Hermione Jean Granger, do you, promise to be Ronald Weasley's loving wife?'

Silence.

To Hermione, it seemed everyone was holding their breaths. _'Loving? Loving? I can't ever be Ron's loving wife..._

_'I love another man._

_'But that Man isn't standing in front of me, he isn't holding his breath, awaiting my answer...'_

Hermione lifted her eyes to Ron, and she removed her veil.

Ron saw one tear slid down Hermione's cheek. He saw the battle unfold in her eyes. He saw conflicting emotions killing one another.

And Ron knew that his side lost. He has always known she'll never be his and he accepted that a long time ago.

'Ron, I love you...' She whispered so softly, only he heard. And at that instance, he knew things between them will never be the same. All the same, he took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Then the doors to the great hall open so loudly, it disturbed the tension in the air.

Everyone turned and gasped.

Everyone except the main couple, who were communicating with unspoken words.

And they both knew who stood at the door.

Hermione was the first to break eye contact, and her teary gaze turned to the door.

There he is, in his usual expensive business suits. But instead of standing in his usual relaxed way, his posture resembles that of a primal male.

A predatory stance.

His eyes met hers, and he growled.

Hermione knew she didn't have to struggle to free her hands from Ron. He dropped his own hands in resignation after slight hesitation. She looked at him, and he gave her the saddest yet most encouraging smile in the world, and he mouth the words:

'Go.'

And she ran, like she never ran before. Harry watched her turn and bolt to Draco's arms. Confusion is evident on his face, and Luna knew she has some explaining to do to her one-track minded husband. Especially since only a selected few know about Hermione's pregnancy.

Everyone saw Hermione tear off the veil, along with the tiara to which Aunt Muriel scowled (no one paid her attention).

Hermione felt she was running the longest marathon in her life. Everything blurred, yet her vision focused on Draco. And she flew into his arms.

He effortlessly caught her and held her tightly. Daring anyone to object, he lifted Hermione in his arms. He turned and walked out with his prize possession.

Ron broke down in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued...

A.N feels too long; decided I'll break it down. Next scene extremely lemony...

Apologies to anyone if this seems like those other Drameione Fanfics' but I like how this is going.

Halfblood Hufflepuff


	2. Chapter 2: The object of my affection

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the series or any other frandise. Harry Potter's rightful owner is the author J.K Rowling and some publishing companies. Any other works of Fanfic similar to this is not mine, and it is purely coincidental if there are other fanfics like this one... any other material found in this piece that seems like any other content out of this piece is coincidental by chance.

A.N: WARNING, INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT FOUND IN THIS CHAPTER, MATURE DISCRETION IS ADVISED

Also, Spellcheck failed me, thus if there is any errors in here, it's the computers fault (partially mine, but I'm not going to admit that).

She craddled against his neck, her eyes fluttered shut as the last few seconds played in front of her eyes over and over again. And sweetly, she doth says:

'You came.'

xxx

He said nothing.

He carried her in a bride-like hold; when they were out of Hogwart's grounds, he apparated to his manor.

After a few seconds of recovery, he started striding towards the manor, still carrying her. Glancing down, he smiled slightly. She looked so peaceful and content in his arms, he noticed dark bags under her eyes and he wanted her to catch up on her sleep.

Though not yet.

Besides his feelings of concern for her well-being, he couldn't stop looking at her. She shines like a star on a cold winter night, her skin glowing and flawless, her captivating eyes, lips, and soft hair... with her beautiful and complimenting wedding gown.

Pride flushed into his chest. Lust is evident on his face. But another emotion lurked deeply in his core.

Tight jealousy has always gripped his heart.

He crashed her wedding for that exact same reason.

His hold on her tightened a bit, and he recalled the reason why he came to retrieve her.

He has always watched her from the media in the wizarding community. Her high status - ranked as a famous hero - earned her a reputation amongst journalists. Especially circulating rumors of her affair with the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

But he disregarded that aspect of her life; she feels uncomfortable when the topic is discussed.

Yet he never stopped keeping tabs on her through the gossip columns in _The Daily Prophet. _

He remembers their first night together so vividly; it haunted his very dreams.

They were out on a walk in the park, perhaps her carefree nature that day was due to the soft wind of the whispers of the night air; her eyes sparked and her lips had such a flirtatious smile. He never knew such attractions existed.

She has always captivated him when he bumped into her again after many years - she grew up to be so beautiful.

He wondered what possessed him to be so impulsive; maybe because he became slightly obsessed with her.

He kissed her.

And one thing always leads into another when he's with her.

Their first time, she cried out his name over and over again. Making him want to please her to the greatest extent.

The moment she said, 'I love you,' he decided to keep her as his forever.

They went on all night. And for hours the next day.

They had amazing sex for so many days. They never mentionned that on their first night together, he didn't use conception-proof charms; he never considered it, being in a hormone-induced state of attraction.

Draco's jaw clenched, he knew he should have been more responsible, but he doesn't want to upset her so he kept quiet.

It was the worst decision he ever made.

xxx

_His mind woke up, but his eyes stayed shut._

_The last few days have been the most magical days of his life. He's been having non-stop sex with her. _

_His._

'That's right,' _he thought to himself, _'I took her virginity, therfore she'll always be mine.'

_Still with eyes closed, he went to reach out for her - to find the spot cold._

_Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he wondered where she ran off to. He looked to the doors to his walk-in washroom; maybe she's taking a shower. He shrugged the idea, she never took a shower without him, a fact proven from the past few days. He looked to the doors, there's a chance she's house-elf hunting. Trying to set them free or something._

_He got up and pulled on some pants that was tossed into a corner from their previous nocturnal activities._

_He walked around his manor, looking for her. It's so dark and gloomy with his parents in hiding. She always knew how to cheer up the place._

_After a few minutes, he felt the manor was too quiet. If she has left, surely she would leave a note...? _

_Returning to his bedroom, he gave it a quick glance, then paused. Something was out of place._

_Her clothes are gone._

_Looking out of the window for only a second, he strided to his walk-in closet and threw the doors wide open._

_Her side of the closet contained nothing._

_Cursing, he rummaged throughout his entire manor._

_It was void of any evidence of female companionship._

_She left him._

_Standing near the entrance, he hurled a vase at the wall - roaring with rage._

xxx

Draco reached the front entrance, Hermione looked up at him. He looked down at her and she smiled encouragingly; he advanced through the front doors.

xxx

_He sat at his desk, working on a report for the company he owns._

_Sitting in the corner is the _Daily Prophet _and an article regarding celebrity gossip is visible._

_He refused to chase after her - fine by him if he gave her everything and she tossed it in the wind._

_Dyllie the house-elf popped into his office to place trays of treats for an investor who is coming to discuss business. Looking at her master expectantly for a while, Dyllie gave up and popped away._

_Dyllie the house-elf knew what's bothering her master. Usually he would express his gratitude for his house-elves, but lately he hasn't been in a good mood._

_And it is because Hermione Granger is gone._

_Dyllie knew that this muggle-born witch is the missing piece that completes the master's heart. And with her gone, he is grieving her absence._

_Dyllie looked to the ceiling of the kitchen, her master is so stubborn, and he lets his pride get in the way of his life._

_But she knew he can't completely rid himself of his former lover. He still reads about her daily. And after a few weeks, Dyllie notices a drastic change in her master's behaviour._

_His outbursts of violence became more frequent, and he declared the house-elves must rid the manor of anything that is red._

_And one day he just walked outside: He burnt all the roses in the garden. _

_What frightens Dyllie is that her master is still able to keep himself in check when others are present._

_Such as today; he is in his professional mode. And he casted a glamour spell to hide the ashes in the garden._

_Hearing the doorbell ring, Dyllie popped towards the front entrance, where she watched her beloved master greet his guest._

_The investor is a newly aquired one; whom Draco does not trust completely and vise versa. But that is a personal judgement, and in Draco's professionalism he can not afford to be assuming._

_When they reached the grandour of Draco's home office, the investor seated himself in a couch, and the young president sat himself in its opposite._

_Dyllie easdropped - her master commanded her to act if he cracks - Draco Malfoy is aware of the state of his mentality._

_Near the end of the appointment, the investor stood up and shaked Draco's hand. Dyllie knows that this is a good sign. Making herself invisible, she followed the Master and his guest to the front entrance._

_Taking a look around himself, the investor finally settled on Draco. He felt relaxed after a few glasses of wine, smiling to the young president, he said, 'Have you heard? I wasn't supposed to mention this to anyone, but my daughter Lavendar told me that Hermione Granger is getting married to her ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley. I'm so happy, honestly I want my daughter to get over him...'_

_Dyllie panicked as the oblivious Mr. Brown continues to ramble about his daughter. Dyllie paled as Master Draco stiffened at the sound of Hermione's name, and that his fists clenched when the words _'getting married to her ex-boyfriend, Ron Weasley' _were uttered. Dyllie knew her master might lose self-control if this man said anything more. But before she can rid of the man, her master asked:_

_'When?'_

_Mr. Brown paused, 'Excuse me?'_

_'The marriage.'_

_'Of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?'_

_Draco curtley nodded. Mr. Brown gleefully told Draco the date, and as Draco continued asking, Mr. Brown laid out the facts; time and occasion. But what he said next made Dyllie's stomach clench in panic._

_'Don't tell anyone, my daughter claims she overheard Miss Granger talking with that Loony girl; Miss Granger is pregnant! I assume she's having a shotgun marriage with Ron Weasley. Lavendar was deeply upset over that, but I assure you Mr. Malfoy, I believe Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would make a lovely couple. And the hair! The child will surely make a lovable Weasley. Hermione Weasley sounds nice -'_

_Mr. Brown stopped dead at the look he saw from Draco's eyes. He instantly pales and sobbers up. Being dismissed long ago, Mr. Brown hastedly walked out the door. Dyllie can't see her master's face, but she is scared... if her master does anything extreme, it would be over for him._

_As she served him faithfully, a few days later she knew he decided to take action._

_Malfoy men are possessive of their valuables._

xxx

Ascending the grand staircase, Draco closed his eyes, willing his rapidly beating heart to calm down.

The whole situation is absured; she's in a wedding dress, and he's carrying her like a princess.

She looks like his bride.

_'No,' _he corrected himself, _'she is my bride.'_

xxx

_Draco cursed, today is the day._

_She will be wedded to another man in a few minutes._

_She is pregnant with his child._

_On the outside, Draco appears calm, but inwardly he wants to rip his advisors' heads off. They dare summon him to discuss a frivolous matter that they could have executed themselves. Instead of simply asking for permission, they want to present their ideas through an hour long slide show and hear his detailed opinion on the subject at hand._

_He had to sit there patiently, for an hour, so he can keep their trust and his reputation._

_Dismissing them, he told them he'll give his final decision in the following days; he excused himself by saying that he wants to think about this 'serious concern.'_

_As quick as possible, he attempted to apparate to Hogwarts. After a few tries of nothing happening, he remembers that the wards prevent apparation to and in Hogwarts._

_So he has to settle for Hogsmeade which means he'll lose time getting to Hogwarts._

_His journey there was a blur; he remembered running the whole way, and imagining flahing images of her standing on the altar, rehearsing her vows to the Weasel. Somehow this motivated him to run faster. Luckily he has high phsyical endurance from Quiddich, and he has become beastly through fury._

_He finally reached his destination and he slammed the doors wide open._

_Letting his eyes adjust to indoor lighting, his eyes clashed with hers the moment she turned to him._

_He saw her teary eyes and a tear rolling down her cheek._

_And he growled._

_Sheer delight rippled through him when the Weasel let go of her hands and she dashed towards him. She ran into his arms, and he knows he'll never let her go._

xxx

Reaching the floor he intended to go to, Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. She lifted her head and he bent his down to kiss her.

She opens her mouth and licks his bottom lip to gain entrance. He feels himself hardening. She was exploring his mouth, he heard her whimper when he lightly bit her tongue. Their fight for dominance commenced.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he had to put her down for balance. He ripped the clips out of her hair; ignoring her cry of pain, he kissed her deeply while inhaling the scent her hair released. Pulling her further into him- body to body, chest to chest, face to face- he lifted her up.

Kicking the door down, Draco tumbled on his bed with Hermione beneath him. He enjoyed the feel of her silky wedding gown, and freely let his hands start unclothing her; she already managed to pull his shirt off.

Hermione closed her eyes in ecstasy, warm sensations flooded to her groin and she can feel herself grow wet. Draco's lips trailed to her neck and he sucked where her heartbeats lay. She moaned. Somehow he took his wand and used it to make her wedding gown vanish.

Lifting himself up, Draco had a full view of Hermione's body. His lips went dry when he saw how beautiful she really is. She's completely naked except for the lacey black panties that he knows are wet to the core. He can see a small bump where her stomach is and he fondly placed his hand there.

'Mine,' he said.

She stared into his eyes and smiled sincerely, and he can see how aroused she is. He licks his lips, and leant foward to trail kisses on her.

Hermione layed on the soft velvety bed and her heart raced. Draco had such diluted pupils it is making her hold her breath. She feels exposed underneath him, and yet she feels sexy.

'Draco...' She said his name and suddenly felt embarrased. When he lifted himself to look into her eyes, she quickly rolled onto her belly to hide her face.

He chuckled, she's acting like a shy virgin again. He can see her blushing furiously, he wants to see more of her.

'Hermione...' he said seductivly into her ear, and his hands went from her shoulders, down her back, and he managed to cup her breasts - one in each hand. She whimpered as he growled animalistically. His started biting and sucking her neck while harshily thrusting into her bum. She went on her knees, which allowed him to gain more access towards her female area. She felt his hands caress her and trailed down her stomach as his kisses lightly trailed her back. His fingers went into her panties.

She moaned and tried to escape - his fingers are inside her.

'You're so wet,' he said and started to explore and play with her private area. She grabbed a pillow and clutched it beneath her body, trying to wiggle free, trying to resist temptation. He was on top of her in an instant, trapping her.

Her panties were pulled down. She gasp when his lips made contact with her feminin entrance and she whimpered when she felt his teeth press against her. Importantly, she cried out in pleasure when she felt his tongue slip in.

Draco continued to laugh and tease and torture Hermione. After she hit her orgasm, he took off his pants.

He needs to enter her now.

Pulling her leg, he forced her to roll on her back. He can see she really is exausted, but he's not letting her off easily.

Her eyes found his as he pulled her legs open.

'Draco, please' she begged and he went into her. Before he went the whole way, he pulled out. He doesn't want to hurt her.

She cried out in protest and tried to meet him. He let her thrust onto his erection and he groaned when her muscles clenched to hold him in; her wetness consumed him once more. Then he pulled out slightly, only to push back in more forcefully.

He groaned as she met his thrusts, and he demanded, 'look at me, say my name.'

'D-draco.' She stuttered all flustered. He shoved into her. Then he drew out and commanded, 'don't close your eyes.'

'Draco,' he drove into her harshly, and she moaned in pleasure. His sweat rolled onto her heated and sweaty body. He can taste salt on the tip of his tongue. Her nails dug into his back and he gripped her thighs even harder - he wants to bruise her and leave a mark of pleasure.

His eyes still locked with hers, he rammed into her and she cried out his name while closing her eyes. He went forward and bit her cruelly on her shoulder blade; her back arced upwards as she cried out his name over and over again, just like her first time.

Her hands clawed his back as he continued thrusting in and out of her, he told her breathlessly, 'I want you to see me.'

'Draco,' she looked up into his darken and lustfilled eyes, a small smile brightening up her face, she moaned, 'I love you.' He groaned and watch as she succumbered to another orgasm.

'Hermione,' her name rolled off his tongue, and he collapse onto her - letting waves of pleasure swallow him.

He held her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N woot woot that was smutty ;) Anyways yeah, spell check is unreliable so that explains the bad grammar. I read this multiple times and woah I get shivers.

Until next update.

Review please!

Halfblood Hufflepuff


	3. Chapter 3: Endearing Enslavement

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Harry Potter and all I can admit is that I created this fanfic with the help of useless spell checks - ARG (I didn't know I mispelt 'flashing' in chapter two until a few seconds ago prior to starting this chapter).

A.N... I'll probably join some sort of anti-spellcheck group. Anyways thank you reviewers and readers and subscribers you are so wonderful! And please don't hate; I'm a procrasinating updater so don't be surprised if I update like weeks from now.

xxx

_Is this a dream?_

_Please don't let me wake up._

Hermione could not stop those thoughts from crowding her mind. Seeing the traditional Slytherein color scheme unfold as she opens her eyelids; she wonders if this is another sweet nightmare.

Feeling something warm surround her, she looked at her belly. A pale well-muscled arm held her possessively.

She's laying on her side, and _HE _is spooning her from behind.

A warm blush creept itself from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head.

Vivid memories flooded and overwhelmed her.

Ron, the wedding, Luna, her dad, her baby, and...

Draco.

Inwardly, Hermione smacked herself - doing so phsyically might alert the man behind her - she let herself be swept away by him on impulse; again!

Just like her first time; he took her away with him. He seduced her. He kept her by his side.

Hermione squeeked as Draco nuzzled her neck. Than she felt his deep chuckle as he awakens.

'Hermione,' she shivers when he says her name; especially in his morning voice - so rich and deep - he then rolls her into a position where she's lying cradled in his arms.

'Hermione,' he said again, then he kissed her forehead.

She can't stop herself staring wide-eyed and blushing like a virgin; again!

'Are you sore?' He gently asked when he pushed himself up on one elbow. She stared into his silver eyes and he stared right back- his lips twitching as if he's trying not to laugh at the sight before him.

He finds her to be the cutest and most fascinating thing that has waltz into his life, ever. She's just laying there beneath him, holding the blankets to cover her up to her chin, her hair wild in bushy and untamed curls, and she's flustered.

Hermione can only shake her head; she's at a loss for words and even if the capability to talk occured to her, her voice might be hoarse from abusing it the previous night.

Than she saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

And she knows what will happen next.

He spoke before she can stop him:

'Good, you have three months of work to catch up on.' Just like that, he wordlessly _accio_-ed all of the secretarial paperwork into the room, and dump it all on her as he left the bed to get dressed.

Hermione sat up, clutching the covers, and looked at him in disbelief:

'You can't be serious.'

With his back towards her as he picked out his oufit for the day, he replied:

'I am.'

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, contemplating her next move. She retorted:

'I quited three months ago! Didn't you say before you hired me that there was a long line of potential candidates for the job? Surely you hired one of them to do your dirty work...'

She silenced as he continued to pick out articles of clothing for himself in his walk-in closet. He turned to her and asked while holding up two different ties:

'Green or Silver?'

'Silver.' She replied automatically. She muttered a PG rated expletive. He has always played that game with her when she worked under him.

That's right.

Draco smirked as he heard the rustling and shuffling of papers. Obviously her 'Obsessive-Compulsory Disorder' - or whatever muggles call it - is in action as she loves to tackle and get the job done.

She's the best personal assistant/secretary he's ever had.

Than he heard her make a startled noise of pain.

Reacting on reflex, he dashed to her side and saw she accidentally paper-cutted her cheek.

With an amused tone, she heard him comment, 'you're very clumsy.'

Tipping her head up by her chin, he bent down and started to lick and suck the cut on her cheek. He felt his erection grow when her breath sped up and fanned his neck, when her arms wrapped around him to pull him closer, when she angled her head and they kissed.

Relunctantly pulling himself away, he looked deep into her darkened eyes. He really wants a round two.

But business is a priority at the moment; they both have a lot of catching up to do as he has somewhat neglected a lot of aspects of his position when she left.

The papers he left on her desk accumulated.

Taking a step into the walk-in bathroom, (knowing she won't bother following him) he quietly said without looking back:

'I never replaced you.'

As he walked into the washroom and shut the door, Hermione groaned and looked at her papers while wishing she could find the strength to run after him into the shower.

He would always be sweet, gentle, and considerate one minute, become a tyranical demonic boss from the underworld the next, then he'd be the sexy and mysterious gentleman.

She has work to do.

xxx

_When they met after so many years, the coincidentally bumped into each other at the ministry. He as per usual had business to attend, and she was working there establishing her already well-earned reputation._

_In short, she didn't have much work to do- her job was so easy it was boring._

_He was speaking to Theodore Nott - a business and financial representative in the ministry. As they were catching up on old times after a long and tedious conference, she walked by._

_Her lunch break started and she didn't have anything better since she has already munched her lunch throughout the day._

_She didn't notice him, working in a dull environment has dulled her senses a tad bit._

_He definely noticed her; she was stunning with her lucious figure and quiet beauty. She walked with more confidence and as she walked past him without sparing him a glance, he had the desire to call out to her._

_'Hermione.'_

_She stopped at the sound of her name, recongnizing a voice that she can't place. Turning around, she looked midly surprise - no hint or dread or distaste._

_'Malfoy?'_

_'How are you?' Such an innocent question._

_'I'm...' she paused, 'okay. How are things going in your entreprises?'_

_He took this as an opening._

_'I know you'd like to know in detail. Are you on your lunch break?'_

_She raised an eyebrow, and replied, 'yes, I am.'_

_He smirked, 'would you care to join me for coffee? Catch up for old times sake?'_

_'Okay,' she looked bemused; why does it appear that she and Malfoy get along like old friends?_

_They chatted at a wizarding London café; his work, Blaise and Ginny, old times, etc. Before she knew it she was almost late for work._

_As she rushed and mumbled a quick apology, Draco took his hand from the table and reached into his pocket, telling her he has business calls to make._

_When she was rushing back to her department, she reflected that she really enjoyed herself in the company of Draco Malfoy._

_She panicked that she was ten minutes late; yet no one noticed or cared. She frowned, the ministry is too loose and flexible; no wonder Death Eaters were able to infultrate so easily._

_When she walked into her office and dropped her bag onto her desk, everything fell out. As she cleaned up the mess (with nothing better to do), she remarked something odd._

_Her wand was missing._

_She wasn't alarmed; using magic gets the job done, but it's so quick and efficient that she's stuck in her shift with nothing else to do._

_So with sudden eagerness, she decided to do her ministry work manually._

_In the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong..._

_How can Malfoy make business calls when he shows no indication that he has a cellphone?_

_ooo_

_After a few days of being unable to locate her wand, she owled the people she noted on the day her wand went missing. _

_They all owled back that they haven't seen it, and if they do they will owl her back._

_Malfoy replied that he has it in his possession._

_And he offered to return it over a diner date._

Date.

_ooo_

_Time went from formal meetings to casual meetings to just plain surprise meetings._

_Eventually she opened up and admitted she's bored with her job at the ministry._

_So he offers a job for her to work beside him._

_She didn't know he made up the position for a secretary/personal assistant. Before, he and his advisors divided up the paperwork- it kept them busy and it gave him more access to the ins and outs of business world (when he first inherited the company)._

_She took the bait._

_ooo_

_She really enjoyed her job._

_Draco is a stern and strict and extremely expectant boss._

_And she's always smug everytime she exceeds his expectations._

_She didn't know that he was secretly pleased with her pace and ability to handle huge workloads._

_She never thought he had secret agendas. All the work he showers on her is enough to keep her constantly busy._

_And she's loving it._

_Despite liking her job, eventually, after many months of slave-like labour, she was fed up._

_She was at Harry's place for a mini get-together with old and new friends. During diner time with everyone seated and chatter in session, she receives a patronus from Malfoy telling her of urgant news and she must arrive as soon as possible._

_She grumbles, but refuses to budge._

_Everytime it's her holiday or day-off, he calls her to attend to important business._

_Blimey; she always shows up half-showered and dress, in a panic and worried mode, and he is always calm, cool, collected.._

_'Please fill this out' or 'which interview should be a priority?' Those are the types of demands he has for her..._

_Then he makes her do hour-long clerk work. The same type of work she does almost everyday for his company. _

_She loves her job, but she can't stand her boss. _

_Everyone at the dinertable looked at the stubborn look on her face, then continued on what they were discussing. Only Luna commented, 'he's persistant isn't he?' her eyes brightened up, 'like attracts like!'_

_This greatly confused Hermione._

_When the second course was served, she received another message._

_She ignored it and tried having fun cracking jokes with Ron and George._

_An owl arrived- his owl. Without bothering to open the note, she just sent told the owl to go back to his master._

_When Harry declared that it's muggle movie time- everyone whooped and cheered._

_Hermione laughed a little haf-heartedly while the Weasleys debated on what movies they want to watch- Ron, comedy, Charlie, adventure, Bill, horror, etc._

_Only Luna perceived what is going on underneath the surface:_

_'You want to go to him.'_

_Hermione snapped her head towards Luna, and she ardourly denied it._

_Luna smile a little too knowingly and replied, 'you don't want to give him the satisfaction that you'll always be there for him to boss and push around.'_

_Hermione widened her eyes, then a loud _pop_ was heard by all the attendants in the room._

_Draco Malfoy casually strolled in, towards Hermione he said:_

_'My office. Now.'_

_He just stood and waited. Everyone held their breaths; Malfoy isn't the same prat he was in Hogwarts- he emits authority, power and control._

_Hermione refuses to budge her head and she stared in front of her:_

_'I'm on holiday.'_

_'Is that all you have to say?'_

_She stayed silent, she knows Malfoy is now playing mind games with her._

_'Fine by me.'_

_In an instance, he picked her up and slunged her over his shoulder. She was too stun to react. All of a sudden, Harry sputtered out:_

_'How did you get through my wards!'_

_Malfoy gave Harry a isn't-it-obvious look._

_'By Magic.'_

_And he apparated away with Hermione._

_ooo_

_'Darn you, Draco! What am I? You're darn slave!' Hermione yelled as Draco proceeded to carry her to their lounge on the highest floor._

_She didn't see him smirking in satisfaction. Malfoys always get what they want._

_And Hermione doesn't have a habit of using inappropriate language._

_Hotly, Hermione exaggerated, 'do you need to keep me on such a short leash!'_

_'As a matter of fact, I do.'_

_Shouting, Hermione replied fiercely, 'well then I should be living with you. That way you can keep me in check and at your personal disposal!' _

_She crossed her arms as best as she could, but regretted her choice of words when he smoothly said:_

_'That's the best idea coming from my personal assistant. I'll have my elfs move your personal items and other accomadations into a spare bedroom in my manor today. The other less important things will be there by tomorrow. Tonight you can settle in.'_

_With that, he summonded Dyllie and gave her detailed instructions on what he expects to be there for 'Miss Granger's needs.'_

_The person in question is groaning loudly and refusing to step one foot into the manor; so she accepts the fact that she's moving in._

_His smirk became an all out grin that Hermione couldn't see._

_And he playfully sets up a few unncessary tasks for her to do in the office; while he distracts her with his presence._

_So she settled on a scheme to damage the place._

_ooo_

_Draco is amused by the cheerful atmosphere his manor has adapted._

_Hermione painted the walls, and his house elves wear high quality clothing. There are muggle picture frames here and there, and other girly touches._

_She left an ugly vase near the front entrance._

_And when he walked out to the gardens he found her planting rose bushes- everywhere._

_She looked up at him expectantly; she wants him to display displeasure and kick her out._

_He just chuckled and offered her home furnishing advice!_

_She just gave him a bewilderd look; he's going with the flow and being helpful?_

_ooo_

_When she left to go do somemore revenge-of-the-home-makeover, he charmed the roses to grow to a stage before they bloom._

_The same night he took her out on midnight- magically the roses opened and bloomed under the moonlight._

_Her breath was taken away, and wordlessly he took her hand._

_She turned towards him, 'I've always dreamt of this- really absurd, aren't I?'_

_'You're lovely.' In the dark, he can see her blush. She looked away; she can feel the coolness of his hand contrasting to the warmth of her own. It's phenomenal._

_'You know I've always,' she paused, quite embarrassed. He waited for her to continue, 'I've always wanted to name my daughter "Rose."'_

_'Malfoy first-borns are always male, complete with a set of platonic white hair and silver eyes.'_

_She smiled at this, 'I'm not implying anything, and that explains why you, your father, and that portrait of your grandfather bear a distinctive resemblance.'_

_'Although children born after the firstborn son often have characteristics that vary, but most ancient pureblood families do not have more than one child.'_

_Hermione scrunted her face in thoughtfulness, and her curiosity got the better of her:_

_'That's strange. Why?'_

_Hermione saw the mischievious glint in his mercurial eyes, 'Why would you fuck someone you don't like? Back in the day, the firstborn son inherits all the accessments,or the daughter's husband will. The rest of the children gain nothing from the start.'_

_Draco can feel Hermione's body temperature rise several degrees; it started increasing ever since he held her hand. Not from anger, she became more temperamental after Hogwarts, she's warm from embarrassment. He knew his foul language made her uncomfortable, but he can't stop teasing or pestering her._

_'That's... true, I suppose with an arrange marriage and all; come to think of it, why aren't you married?'_

_With a deadpan expression, he replied, 'my parents hated it, they don't want me to go through with it.' With that, he let go of her hand and headed back into the manor._

_She took one last look at the roses, then she headed for bed._

_There's nothing left to say._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This chapter is getting long, it felt so rushed cuz I want this fanfic to be short. But since this chapter is long, I decided to split it here and continue in the next chapter. I realize I ought to throw in more magic to keep it interesting. So like I said before, it'll take loads of time until I update, until then :P

Halfblood Hufflepuff


End file.
